Hey there new boy
by Armadillogerl101
Summary: Maka has a peaceful life. She goes to school and helps out meisters and weapons while in search of one for herself. She comes home. She reads. Then, a new boy moves in across the hall, and everything changes. T for language enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. whatsup? is you good? ok. New story I hope you guys like it, as my viewers may know m working on 2 other soma stories at the moment so they might be coming out a different times then usual.**

 **I still dont own soul eater for some reason. - grrrrrr.**

 **Enjoy**

 **(Oh yea this is in Maka's POV)**

I roll over in my bed snuggling in the warm sheets. I dont wanna go to school today. ugh wait what am i thinking i need to go to school! I roll off of my bed and crawl out my bedroom door. Still on the floor, i maneuver my way to the kitchen and pry the fridge open which is much harder to do when your on your back.

I sit up slightly and grab a carton of milk. I just want you to know, i normally dont do this but i'm too tired to do anything else so i uncap the carton and drink from it. No cup or mug, just the carton. Yea well at least no one else drinks from it.

I'm finally crawling back to my room with a half eaten cold bagel from the fridge in my hands. Not my strongest moment, I will admit. UGHGH so tired should i just stay- no, i must go to school. Wait, yesterday we had the weapon project so today must be... Saturday.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yell out," HELL ON EARTH NO!"

Whatever i'm normally so organized. I get into my bedroom and look at the clock. It's not even 6'oclock yet. UGH. Oh yea I have that new neighbor to meet today. Should I bring anything. What if she's loud. What if she doesn't like visitors. What if she hates me. Eh i'll figure it out. I grab the book I was reading last night and read until about 10. Maybe I should check out who the new neighbor is.

I walk over to the mirror. My usual red plaid skirt is still there but my regular top is replaced with a fitting black shirt that has a cartoonish skull on it. I fix my hair out of its pigtails and into a messy ponytail. I sigh, may as well get it over with, and slip on my converse.

 _Knock Knock._

 _Oh, OH_

 **(New neighbor's POV yea you probably know who the neighbor is but why not xD)**

I hear a knock on the door while in the shower. I mean really? Any other time. ANY! I try to ignore it but I snap and hurry out slipping on jeans and a t-shirt i find on the ground. I guess I look some what decent. Eh, a cool guy like me is always lookin good.

"Hey if this is another delivery for the person who used to live- " Oh, its a girl. DUH YOU IDIOT OF COURSE ITS A GIRL. I scream to myself. In reality it goes more like this.

Me: Hey if this is another delivery for the guy who used to live-

Girl: um I don think i have a delivery

Me: Yep sorry

Girl: I just came to uh welcome you, to this, place of great joy?

Me: I'm sure its very joyful.

Girl: Quite.

Me:ok well I'm Soul

Girl: Hi Soul I'm Maka.

Me: Um ok see ya around bye.

~closes door~

I lean against the closed door.

 _That, was the most nervous i have ever been, ever._

UGH so awkward.

I head back into the bathroom to finish my shower.

 **(Maka's POV)**

 _wow ok that was awkward. And a bit rude. EH i dont blame him._

 **Did you like it? I hope you did. Review if you want me to continue this story please. LUV CHU BAI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its been so long since ive written on this story. Only one chapter! Ok so ill now be uploading sooner and ill try to make at least 10 chapters if i get some reviews.**

 **As always**

 **I dont own soul eater**

 **Read and review**

 **Enjoy...**

(Maka's POV)

Its now Sunday and I can't stop thinking about that guy I meet yesterday. His shocking white hair is, with a lack of better words, Fabulous! I mean it stands up! It's like they have legs, very handsome legs- AGH what am i thinking!? His crimson eyes are mesmerizing. They should be a warning sign but to me its like a rose. Gorgeous and mysterious. Without realizing it I find myself wondering how old he is and where he goes to school. I scold myself and continue flipping the pages of my book.

I stand up and straighten my skirt. I tighten my pigtails and walk into the kitchen. This... is the moment of truth. I've never been a master chef. I can cook eggs... i think. Earlier today I was watching a cooking show and the food looked so good i decided to try and make it.

I grab an oven mit and open the oven.

 _Wow_

It looks...

pretty good for my standards. Although the cheese is a bit burnt and I can see some pasta sticking to the sides of the pan, it looks good. Its a lot though. If i were to eat this whole thing no weapon at school would even have thoughts about being partners with me. I quickly taste test it and almost die since this is the first non microwave food i've eaten in who knows how long. I then scoop out some of the pasta stuff into a container and stick a note on it.

 _Hope this is edible. I made it(obviously) Have a good stay? I dont know enjoy i guess._

 _-Girl form across the hall Maka._

I examine the note. Meh. Should be fine. I scurry quickly across the hall and place the container gently on the floor. I then knock on the door and hurry back to my place. I close the door and peek through the key hole. Soul steps out the door and looks around before picking up the container and closing his door again. I wish I could have seen his reaction to the note. Oh well. I sit down and grab a spoon to eat the rest of the pasta. May as well.

(Soul's POV)

I chuckle when I read the note on the container. Its that girl again. She's so awkward its cute. NO NO NO dont think that! I yell at myself. I dont even know her that well. I open up the container of food and breath in the fresh smell. Ah, smells so good.

 _What should i do to say thank you?_

I cant think of anything so Instead i just put the remains of the pasta in the fridge and lay down on the couch.

I have school tomorrow i better get at least some sleep. I hope i find a meister.

(Maka's POV)

I lay down in my bed and think to myself

 _I better get sleep. Maybe ill find a weapon at school tomorrow._

 **Pretty short but I hope you liked it. Review if you want more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back bitches. Sorry that popped into my head and i really wanted to say it so here it is. Now I know that you guys probably hate me because I haven't updated in a lonnngggg time but I explain all of that on my other Soma story.**

 **I'm here now and it's time for more soma.**

 **Please enjoy love you all!**

(Soul's POV)

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and roll over in bed. This is not okay. This will never be okay. Getting up at this ungodly hour. I groan and push myself up out of bed. Will power to the max is being able to get out of bed at 6:00 in the morning. I stretch and go into my kitchen.

I open the fridge and see some remaining pasta in the container from yesterday. Maka sure is a good cook. I close the fridge and the note I taped to the door stares at me. I frown and try to ignore it.

I shove the Pasta in the microwave and try to look busy so the stupid note won't bother me. I crack and walk over to examine it ...again...

Her handwriting is cute. The way she writes the letter s is so cute. the ends swirl away from the rest of the letters. I say her name. I like the way it rolls of my tongue.

 _Maka_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"GODDAMN FUCK wait oh" I shout looking to see it's just the microwave beeping at me. I sigh and look back at the note. I shove it under some papers on my table but it still bugs me.

I take my food to my room and begin getting dressed.

(Maka's POV)

I open my eyes groggily and look over at the time on the clock. It's 6:00. School today. Great. I get up and tap my alarm off.

I peel off my long shirt that I wear to sleep and stand in front of my closet.

I flip through the white shirts I have and past the long black coat and red skirt I normally wear and look into the back of my closet. I need something new to wear. The only things different I find are some black button up collared shirts that look kind of cute and a purple and black plaid skirt. I may as well wear that and my converse. I pull on some black ripped leggings. This looks nothing like me... but I like it. I really wanna wear a different coat but the only other thing I have in an ugly brown sweater. I slip on the my long coat and put my hair into pigtails.

I stand in front of the mirror for a long time, looking over my decision of clothing choice. I stand there for so long I almost forget I have to leave. When I turn around and my clock says 6:25 I'm almost certain I'll miss the bus but I grab bus money and my bag and sprint out the door.

I run down the apartment stairs and sprint down the road to see the bus just leaving. I don't know what I was thinking but I keep running hoping it will stop.

"Need a lift?" _HUH?_

(Soul's POV)

I run out the door, lock it, and hop down the stairs. I pull out my keys and walk a few feet down the sidewalk to my beauty.

"Hey baby." I say and hop onto my motorbike,"Let's get to school."

I kick off and not two blocks away I see Maka sprinting down the street after a bus. Her coat flares out behind her and her blonde hair flows with it.

I look around to see if any cars are coming and swerve around and slide next to her.

"Need a ride?"

"SOUL?" She runs along side me and I ask her again

"Need a ride?"

"You sure?" She questions me.

"Just get on!" I Shout and slow down, handing her a helmet.

She slips it on and hops on behind me.

"Where are you headed?" I ask.

"To the high school, the only one in town."She says.

"Oh same."I say,"Hang on!"

She wraps her hands around my waist and we speed off.

(Maka's POV)

SO COOL. I'm sitting on the back of a speeding motorbike with a hot guy-wait what. NO who said he was hot. Not me. Of course not. Shut up.

I love the feeling of the wind rushing through my coat and my hair brushing against my neck.

We arrive at the school much too soon and hop off the bike.

"Thanks Soul."

"No prob, anytime." He takes my helmet and straps it, along with his, onto his bike.

"actually," He says and turns to face me,"It's my first year here is there anyway you can show me around?"

"Of course." I tell him,"This is the year we get weapons and meisters, all the years before are just training."

"So you a weapon?" He says almost sadly.

"I wish,"I say and he seems to lighten up,"I'm just a meister."

"Got a weapon in mind?" He say. I don't know why he keeps asking about this.

"No..." I mumble.

"Well, I think I might have a meister in mind." He grins at me then before I can answer he says,"So where's class 3030?"

 **And there we go! Tell me if you want Crona to be in the academy or not because your wish is my command. There will** **definitely** **be Crona x Kid if Crona shows up so know what you're signing up for. If not then Kid x Liz. Or ( since your wish is my command) If Crona is here...there doesn't have to be crona c kid.**

 **As always review and love you guys, HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


End file.
